1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of extracting devices and in particular to a mouthpiece extracting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,411 issued to J. Thompson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,129 issued to Lyons are exemplary of the relatively narrow range of prior art devices designed to extract a mouthpiece from the stem of a brass wind instrument. The former device, although relatively simple in construction, requires careful alignment and manipulation to avoid damaging the mouthpiece and stem, while the latter device lacks the precision of movement and uniformity of thrust necessary in such application. The problem is further complicated by the fact that most brass wind instruments are constructed from relatively thin tubular stock which may be easily deformed or bent if subjected to relatively small twisting or bending forces. Accordingly, any force which is applied to the mouthpiece and instrument stem to separate these parts after they have been jammed or locked together must be applied smoothly, uniformly, an linearly along a true coaxial path to prevent further damage or injury to the instrument.